Picture Perfect
by TruelovesAngel
Summary: Ron and Hermione confront their feelings for each other at the end of their first year. Harry and Ginny are thrown into the mix as well when Hermione decides they should be as happy as her and Ron. Lots of Lemon!
1. Platform 9 34

this story takes place at the end of the sixth year, right at the beginning of the summer holiday..this is my first fic so some some input would be greatly appreciated.  
  
Summertime was a time that most of the Hogwarts students looked  
forward too. A nice break from class and time to do whatever it was  
they pleased. That is it was a great time for everyone except for  
three students.  
  
Hermione, Ron and Harry all stood at platform 9 ¾ waiting for their  
respective families to pick them up. As usual at this time Harry was  
miserable, yet another summer with those insufferable Dursley's. Ron  
and Hermione were no better. In fact they were as upset as Harry but  
for a completely different reason. Hermione was in all not looking  
forward to 3 months without her 2 best friends, and although she hated  
to admit it, even to herself she would desperately miss Ron in a  
completely different way than she would Harry. Ron similarly to  
Hermione was feeling quite the same. He hated to see Harry so  
miserable, but for a reason he himself was too shocked to confront he  
could only think about how much he would miss Hermione, and in a not  
so innocent way.  
  
Clearing her mind of her "sick" thoughts about Ron, Hermione decided  
to end the silence between the three friends.  
" Well since we only have a few more minutes until we are picked up  
why don't take some pictures, that way we have some way to remember  
this year."  
"Mione that's a great idea. We have been friends for six years and I  
know I don't have any pictures of you guys, " said Ron as he looked to  
Harry for his input.  
Harry who was not as excited about having the pictures simply shook  
his head in agreement.  
"Alright guys, lets take the pictures."  
Hermione opened her bag and removed her camera. Since there was no one  
around to take the pictures for them they decided to simply pair up  
and take pictures.  
"Ron and Harry, I'll take a picture of you two first, and we will take  
three pictures of each pair so we have all of them."  
Ron and Harry took a few steps forward and stood next to each other,  
Ron being Ron of course suggested a fun picture and so he and Harry  
began to pose in all sorts of humorous positions. Making Hermione  
giggle while taking the pictures. When they were done Ron asked  
Hermione for the camera.  
"Alright Hermione it's yours and Harry's turn."  
This time Harry stayed still while Hermione walked to him. They threw  
their arms around each other and smiled brilliantly. For a moment Ron  
was jealous that Harry was so close to Hermione. They took three  
pictures and then Harry took the camera from Ron.  
"Okay Ron now is your big chance to get close to Hermione," Harry  
whispered to Ron while taking the camera. Ron, who had no idea that  
Harry knew how he felt was shocked.  
" Harry how did you know that I liked Hermione?"  
Harry who had a rather smug look on his face responded back to Ron.  
"Like Ron? I think it's a little bit beyond like. I'd say you love  
her. And if I had to bet I'd say she loves you too. "  
Ron who was completely taken back, turned around muttering to himself  
something that sounded a lot to Harry like " yeah well I wish that was  
true."  
As he walked to Hermione who for some unusual reason was blushing he  
decided he would hold her in his arms for the picture. He reasoned  
this might be his only chance and if it backfired he could excuse it  
as just a pose for a picture. It seemed safe enough to him. As he  
reached Hermione he took her by the arm and placed her small body in  
front of his, so that her back was flush up against his chest. He then  
wrapped his strong arms around her waist and held her tightly while a  
grinning Harry snapped the pictures away slowly. Hermione who at first  
was taken back by Ron's very sudden display of affection became used  
to the feeling of Ron's body so intimately pressed against her. She  
began to wish he would never let go since it felt oh so right to be in  
his arms. When Harry had taken the last picture of Ron and Hermione he  
walked away telling them he would be right back. He figured they might  
need a few moments alone.  
Ron reluctantly withdrew his arms, and heard Hermione whimper  
slightly. Not knowing that the whimper was not of physical pain but  
from the loss of contact, Rone became somewhat concerned.  
"Hermione whats wrong? Did I hurt you ?", Ron questioned sincerely.  
Hermione who had just composed herself shook her head no as she was  
still unsure if she could speak.  
Ron thinking he had completely botched things up between them turned  
away from her. Hermione seeing this composed herself enough to speak.  
"Ron you didn't hurt me. Don't worry about it. Why are'nt you looking  
at me?"  
Turning around Ron sat down on the bench in front of Hermione and  
looked ainto her eyes with worry written all over his face.  
"Mione, I'm sorry about posing that way. I probably should have asked  
before holding you like that," Ron spoke as a blush formed on his  
face.  
Hermione who was completely taken by surprise by his apology did the  
only thing she could think of. She leaned in and kissed him. The kiss  
was not passionate but sweet and gentle. As Hermione pulled back to  
check Ron's reaction Ron grabbed her around the waist and pulled her  
into another kiss., causing her to sit on his lap. This time the kiss  
was filled with all their pent up emotions, and as Ron deepened the  
kiss by sliding his tongue softly into Hermione's mouth they both knew  
they had found their other half. The kiss lasted for a few moments and  
awoke in the two star-struck teens a love that was till that point  
unknown. Unfortunately for Ron and Hermione though, Harry had picked  
this as the time to tell Ron and Hermione that their parents were here  
and had sent Harry to get them. Harry cleared his throat and Ron and  
Hermione pulled away from each other blushing profusely.  
" Hermione, Ron your parents are here." Harry muttered still in a  
state of shock and embarrassment from seeing his two closest friends  
in such a way. Hermione who recovered first threw her arms around Ron  
then ran to Harry giving him a short small hug, and grabbing the  
camera from his hand. While she was running toward her parents she  
shouted to Ron.  
"Ron, I'll send you and Harry an owl and we'll get together sometime  
over the summer, I'll miss you."  
Ron who had just now come out of his trance began to grin like an  
idiot. He looked over to Harry and was about to say something when  
Harry interrupted him..  
" No details Ron, she is like a sister. Oh and by the way I told you  
so"  
The only response Ron had to Harry was the biggest smile anyone had  
ever seen on Ron's face and the almost silent whisper that came from  
his mouth.  
"She is amazing."  
  
******* Should I continue? ? What did you think? Please Read and  
Review.. 


	2. The Letters

This is the second chapter I got it out quickly and hope to have the whole story out in a week- a week in a half. Please Review so I know if I should bother with continuing.

Chapter 2 Letters

As soon as Hermione got into her parents car she began to think about Ron, and what that kiss meant to him. She could not wait to talk to him, but what would she say, what if it did not mean anything to him. Hermione shook all the negative thoughts from her head. No the kiss was far too perfect to have meant nothing. She knew deep down that Ron must have some feelings for her. She was just unsure to how deep they ran.

Ron was having similar thoughts as Hermione. He could not wait to get home and write to her. His only problem was what does he say to her. She was a gorgeous amazing genius and he, well he was just Ron. The only thing he could think of writing to her was his feeling for her, yes he decided it was high time he told Hermione exactly how he felt for her.

As soon as Hermione reached her house she took out some parchment and quill and began to write:

_Dear Harry,_

_Sorry for what happened on the platform. You must have been shocked. I know I was.I was actually kissing Ron. Can you believe it? Harry I think I'm in love with him. What do you think I should write to him? I hope I see you both soon, you know Ron and I won't leave you with the Dursley's for long. _

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Hermione then took the letter and attached it to the owl that her parents had given her at the beginning of her 5th. She named the beautiful small brown owl Romeo, since she adored Shakespeare. She told Ron to go to Harry and sent him on his way.

Harry who had only been at Privet Drive for a few hours was not surprised to see Romeo with a letter from him. He was just surprised Ron had not sent a letter first. Grinning to himself Harry untied the letter from Romeo and set some food down for the bird. He began to read the letter and his smile broadened with every word he read. He just knew they were perfect for each other. Although he was just a little jealous of their good fortune in finding each other, Harry was overall happy. He just hoped he would find his certain someone soon. He took out some parchment and quill and began to write to Hermione.

_Herm,_

_How about you tell Ron exactly what you told me, that you love him.  I'm willing to bet he loves you in return. I cant wait till you and Ron save me from here. It is absolutely dreadful. We are finally allowed to use magic out of Hogwarts and the Dursley's forbid it. Ah well maybe I will use some anyway. What can they do right?_

_Good luck with Ron_

_Your Friend,_

_Harry_

As soon as Harry had finished his letter he tied it to Romeo and sent him back to Hermione. He then took out another piece of Parchment and began to write to Ron.

_Ron,_

_I just thought you might want to know that I just got a letter from Hermione. She really wants to talk to you but for once in her life Herm is at a loss for words. Good going mate. Do yourself a favor write to her, be honest and tell her you love her. I know you do. Please tell your mom I would love to spend the summer with you if it is alright. I have money so I can get my own food. Please save me._

_Harry_

_p.s. _

_Told you so._

After finishing Ron's letter he tied it to Hedwig and sent her off to Ron. Satisfied with his work he decided to go scare Dudley with some minor magic.

Hermione was laying in her bed daydreaming about the days events when she heard Romeo tapping from outside her window. She opened the window for the tired owl and took the letter. She began to read Harry's thoughts on all that had happened and smiled broadly when Harry told her he thought Ron was in love with her. She was ecstatic to say the least. She was about to sit down and write the letter to Ron, when she realized how tired Romeo was. She decided to give him a break and write to Ron tomorrow morning. She put her pajamas on and got ready for bed. She turned on a movie, got comfortable, and slowly drifted into sleep.

Ron who had just gotten Harry's letter was feeling much more reassured that telling Mione his feelings were the right thing to do. However, he hated to tell her in a letter. Maybe tomorrow he would see if he could go and see her. He had floo powder and Hermione was on the network. Should he surprise her or ask her before going. He decided that he would just go, and hope for the best. He was afraid if he heard her voice we would lose all his nerve. He decided to write to Harry and tell him of his plan. 

_Harry,_

_You have no idea how happy I am mate. I decided I don't want to tell her in a note so I'm going over to her house tomorrow to talk to her in person. Wish me luck. I talked to mum. She said nonsense about you trying to pay and that we will pick you up in one week. You can stay for the whole summer. Ginny decided that she wanted Hermione to come spend the summer since they got so close,  so she might be here as well. I just hope tomorrow goes well._

_Happily, _

_Ron_

Ron tied the letter to his new owl, Griff, that his brother's had bought him with the money they had made from their joke shop. He sent Griff off and opened his window so that Griff could get in when he returned.With that out of the way Ron decided to call it an early night. He wanted to be well rested for his meeting with Hermione tomorrow. With those happy and exciting thoughts Ron climbed into his bed and drifted to sleep with one thought on his mind….Hermione.

***** What did ya think? Good, Bad? Please r/r. Thank you

Next time will be the visit and the confession of feelings…but oh no is Hermione home alone?


	3. Confessions

Chapter 3 Confessions

Please Review….Might get a lil lemony nothing too serious I don't think.

Early the next morning Ron woke up refreshed and energetic. He had woken up earlier then usual especially for the summertime. He took a shower and then picked out his best muggle clothes. He wanted to look his best for Hermione. He just hoped all this planning and preparation would pay off. He looked at himself in the mirror and liked what he saw. He was wearing a light blue t-shirt that made his eyes sparkle, with a loose pair of light blue jeans. He combed his hair brushed his teeth and then went to the kitchen to write a note to his mother letting her know where he was and that he would be back later on…hopefully much later. He grabbed some floo powder and walked into the fireplace. 

"Hermione Granger's house", Ron screamed as he threw the powder. 

Hermione had woken up with a start. She had heard a strange noise from her living room. Still in her red summertime silk pajamas shorts and cami she crept down the stairs to investigate further since she knew her parents were at work. She should be alone. As she rounded the corner she slammed straight into a hard warm body. As she began to fall back from the impact she grabbed forward and got a hold of the intruders t-shirt.

Ron who had been just as startled by running into Hermione began to fall forward, aware that he would crush Hermione if he fell on her he braced himself and caught himself so that his body was hardly on top of hers. 

Hermione who had begun to shake from fear, was too scared to open her eyes. She was afraid that their would be some stranger in her house, and she was all alone, no one could help her. She was surprised when she heard an all to familiar voice calling her.

"Hermione, Are you okay? I didn't mean to startle you, It's alright it's just me Ron. I would never hurt you, Ron whispered.

Hermione's eyes flew open, and she cracked a small smile, relived to know there was no danger.

"Ron, What are you doing here? Not that I'm upset, I'm glad to see you, I was just a little surprised, Hermione said while looking into his bright blue eyes.

Ron who had become speechless from the close proximity had become lost in Hermione's big chocolate brown eyes did not answer her. Instead he lowered his head and took her lips in a chaste gentle kiss. Hermione who recovered from the initial shook wrapped her arms around Ron's shoulders and drew him closer. Ron groaned at the closer contact and deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue into Hermione's warm mouth. He began to explore her mouth slowly and thoroughly like he would die if he stopped kissing her. After some time had passed and both had become breathless from the kisses they pulled away. 

Ron looked into Hermione's eyes and smiled. He lowered his head, and whispered into her ear.

"Mione, Sorry I surprised you. I just had to see you. I had to talk to you. I had to kiss you, but most of all I had to tell you the way I feel about you."

Ron pulled back to see Hermione's reaction to his words and found her smiling brilliantly with tears welling in her eyes.

"Oh Ron, you have no idea how long I wanted you to say something like that."

Ron began to smile brilliantly and lowered his head for a quick kiss. He then got up from the floor and reached down to help Hermione get up. As she stood she got up on her tip toes and gave Ron a kiss.

" So Ron, what did you come here to tell me. How do you feel…about me? Hermione inquired while blushing. She could not believe she had just come out and asked him.

Ron was shocked, time had just ceased…she wanted to know, my God she just asked.

Ron composed himself as much as he could and then began in a quiet voice.

"Mione, for a long time now I have felt certain things while I was around you. I had no idea what they were though. I have never felt this way before. The other day though, at the platform I realized something. I realized that I…that I ..um….Mione.. I ….love ..you.

I am so in love with you, I want you to be mine." Ron finished quickly. He could not believe he had the courage to say all that. As he looked to Hermione she had tears streaming down her face, he took a few steps toward her and reached out to brush her tears away. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Ron, Do you have any idea how happy you have made me. I have been in love with you since second year. I mean I realized it during this year, but I have for so long. I never thought you would feel the same way. I'm just the annoying smart girl that nags you to get your work done." Hermione said as she looked into Ron's eyes. 

Ron shook his head, "Mione you are so much more than that. You are beautiful and fun, you are so intelligent and you make me want to be better. If I had not found you I would not be where I am right now. I would have never been a prefect or had such drive to be all that I can. You have been everything to me that's why I love you so much," Ron said as he drew Hermione in for a kiss. Hermione had just come out of her daze and realized that she was standing in her living room kissing Ron in her pajamas. 

"Ron, hold on a sec. Can you give me a few minutes to get ready, I mean I'm still in my pajamas, Hermione said completely embarrassed that Ron had seen her this way.

Ron shook his head in agreement and said he would wait for her while she got ready. She took his hand and led him up to her bedroom. She got all her clothes together and told him he could sit on the bed while she took a quick shower. Ron agreed and made himself comfortable in Hermione's room.

Once her shower was done Hermione reached for her towel. She was suddenly stunned. In all her excitement she forgot to grab her towel from her room. She decided that since the curtain covered anything inappropriate she could just yell to Ron to grab it off the back of her desk chair. Nothing to big. She could handle this.

She drew back the curtain of the shower a little bit and yelled to Ron who was in her room, next to the bathroom.

"Ron, I forgot my towel, could you bring me the towel on the back of my chair." Hermione yelled in the direction of her room.

Ron who had heard her request was glad to do her the favor, anything to see just a little more of Hermione. Ron grabbed the towel and walked to the bathroom. He turned the knob only to find that it was locked. Hermione groaned, she forgot she locked the door. Now she would have to get out of the shower and Ron was bound to see something inappropriate. Then again, they did admit they loved each other right? So he is bound to see her sometime right? Hermione decided that she did not care anymore if Ron saw her in the buff. The thought of him seeing her this way sent tingles through her body. She stepped out of the shower and padded across the bathroom toward the door, she turned the knob and stepped back allowing Ron into the bathroom. Ron stepped forward and was shocked by what he saw. Hermione was standing in the middle of the bathroom completely naked and dripping wet. Ron was frozen, all he could do was stare at the beauty in front of him. Hermione who was blushing profusely asked Ron to hand her the towel. He did so and she wrapped it securely around herself. Ron excused himself and walked back to her room, quite uncomfortable from his hardness. A few minutes later Hermione walked into her room, dry and wearing her silk robe, he looked at Ron and blushed a solid red. Ron stood up and walked toward her. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and whispered in her ear.

"Mione, you are the most beautiful sight I have ever seen, you have nothing to be embarrassed by."

Hermione turned around and kissed Ron, full on the lips. She pulled away and took his hand. She guided them to her bed and laid down pulling Ron with her. Ron landed softly next to Hermione and they began to kiss passionately. Ron was kissing as if he would die if he was denied her touch, as he kissed her he drew small circles on her back and held her tightly. Hermione was holding Ron just as tightly, and began to run her fingers through his silky red hair. Ron pulled back and looked deep into Hermione's eyes.

"Mione, I love you. I want to touch you, explore you. Tell me where I can touch?, Ron whispered huskily. Hermione responded by grinding her hips into his. She took his lips in a kiss, then pulled back.

"Ron I love you so much. Explore me, touch me," Hermione whispered breathlessly.

"Ron groaned, where can I touch you?

"Anywhere you want, Hermione responded before taking his lips again.

Ron who had the permission he needed began to explore Hermione's body. He loosened the tie on her robe and pulled it back a little. Hermione who began to blush again, Ron pulled away and muttered in a soft voice.

"You are so beautiful."

Hermione who had become accustomed to the feel of his eyes on her took his hand and placed it on her breast. Ron took this as a sign she was ready and began to kiss her hungrily while kneading her breasts. She moaned with the feeling of having his hands on her and began to moan when he pulled his lips from her and kissed down to her chest. He looked up at her before he took one of her nipples in his mouth and began to suck, nibble and tease her. Hermione was having a hard time handling herself and felt the need to return some of the pleasures that Ron was giving her. She reached down between their heated bodies and began to undo his jeans. Ron stopped what he was doing and looked up into her eyes shocked. 

"Hermione, Are you sure, you don't have to do anything. I don't want you to feel pressured." Ron spoke while trembling from the feelings Hermione was provoking inside of him.

Hermione looked into his eyes and nodded in agreement.

"Ron, how could I not want you. I don't feel pressured. Just be with me." Hermione whispered before reaching into his boxers and grasping his hardness.

Ron grasped the sheets as the electric hot shocks ran down his spine from being touched so intimately by Hermione. He could not believe the pleasure she was giving him, just with a simple touch. He moaned into her mouth as he kissed, and then moved his hand downward. He caressed her stomach, and continued downward. He reached her most intimate and sacred area of her body. His hands were shaking and his body was trembling from the pleasure Hermione was giving him. He reached the apex of her thighs and brushed his fingers past the brown curls that protected her. He spread her lips and stroked her wetness. She moaned from the contact and bucked her hips toward his hand. Ron took this as a good sign to continue. Slowly and gently he inserted one finger inside of her tightness and began to pleasure her from the inside. As he continued to touch her he whispered into her ear.

" God's Hermione, you feel so good. I love you so much. Please be mine."

Hermione who had begun to quiver from her approaching climax completely let go on hearing words. Her body was on fire and she shook from the strength of her orgasm. Ron who had felt her pulsating groaned with the knowledge that he had given her that ultimate pleasure, he stopped moving his fingers but kept them inside of her. Hermione looked up into her eyes.

"Ron, you feel so amazing. I want to be yours forever." Hermione whispered breathlessly. Ron just smiled at her, leaned down and kissed her, and in this kiss they let out all the love they had for one another. Ron withdrew his fingers from within her depths. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and whispered into her ear.

"You are finally mine, I am the happiest man in the world now." 

Hermione simply smiled a deviant smile and lowered her hand back to Ron's hardness. She began to stroke him, while kissing as much of his body she could reach. Ron groaned at the intense feelings coursing through his body.

"Mione, what are you doing?, Ron asked while trying to maintain his body from loosing all control. 

" Let me give you this Ron, let me pleasure you like you pleasured me., Hermione spoke between kisses.

Ron let go of all thought at her words and let his body go and be taken by Hermione and all the pleasure she was selflessly giving to him. As he approached his climax his hips began to move with the motions of her hands, and as he felt himself succumb to his climax he groaned her name in a raspy voice. 

The new couple tired from their activities decided to stay in bed all day. Hermione took out her wand and muttered a spell that looked the door and silenced the room. That way if her parents came home they would not be disturbed. Giving Hermione one last kiss Ron rolled over and grasped Hermione's body tightly to his as they let sleep overcome them. The last words spoken between the two were a mumbled I love you.

Review…What did you think?


	4. Waking Up

Thank you to those who have reviewed….I appreciate it! Oh and I don't own Harry Potter…I'm just a poor student 

Chapter 4 Waking up

A couple of hours later Ron rolled over, waking up from the most blissful sleep he had ever had. He smiled broadly and opened his eyes looking down at Hermione's still sleeping form. He could not believe all that had happened. For a moment he was scared it was all a dream. Thank God it was not. He propped his head on his elbow and stared down at his love. He slowly and softly began to trace her beautiful features with his hand, trying to wake her slowly. After a few seconds of his hands on her, her eyes began to flutter open. When she saw Ron, she blushed and gave him a shy smile. She could not believe what had happened. Who knew that the first day of summer break would be so good and fulfilling.

"Hey beautiful, did you have a nice sleep?" Ron asked while caressing her stomach with his hand."

"The best I ever had, How about you?" Hermione answered while sitting up a bit to see the clock.

"Oh shit Ron, My parents are going to be home in a half hour", Hermione shouted while springing out of bed and throwing her clothes on. She threw Ron his jeans and shirt. They both began to get dressed quickly.

"Ron you have to go they might freak if they come home and you are here." Hermione spoke very quickly.

" I know but I just don't want to leave you yet. This day has been so great. Do you think I could come back. If your parents said it was okay?" Ron said as soon as he had finished getting ready.

" I don't think they would mind. How about when they get here, I'll ask and then I will come to your house and let you know the answer. If you want and if they let me take the car we can go and do some muggle things", Hermione suggested as she opened her door and lead the way to her living room.

"That's great, anything to be with you. Besides my dad would love that." Ron said while smiling brightly at Hermione.

Hermione walked with Ron to the fireplace, he reached out and grabbed her giving her the sweetest kiss she had ever experienced. When they pulled away Hermione smiled and Ron stepped into the fireplace.

"See you soon love, The Burrow, Ron yelled. 

As soon as Ron was gone Hermione heard her front door open.

"Hermione, were home sweetie," her mom yelled.

Perfect timing Hermione thought.

"I'm right here Mom, hi dad,' Hermione said as she hugged her parents.

"Um.. Mom, Dad, you know my friend Ron right. Well would you guys mind if he came over tonight, or go out with me to do some muggle things. I told him I would let him know when you got here", Hermione spoke hoping her parents would not see straight through her. She would hate for them to pester her about a boyfriend. For now they could think of Ron as just her best friend like always.

Hermione's mother smiled at her only daughter, she could see so clearly that she was in love. What Hermione did not know is that her parents had hoped for this. Hermione's father was quite fond of Ron, and would have no problem with them together. Hermione was old enough now and they loved seeing their daughter happy, and taking a break from the constant studies.

"Hermione that's a wonderful idea. If he would like he can spend the week. Your father and I have a business trip, and I know I would feel  much more reassured knowing you were not home alone", her mom said. Hermione looked to her father and found that he was smiling and shaking his head in agreement. Hermione was stunned. Wow they are being so great. I guess they realized I'm not a little girl anymore.

"Where are you guys going?" Hermione inquired while trying to seem only mildly interested in spending a week alone with Ron.

"We will be going to America, for a convention. The convention is only three days, the rest of the week we will be on vacation." Her father said while turning around and walking towards the kitchen smiling brightly.

"Hermione why don't you go over and talk to Ron and his mother, and I will get ready. I want to take you two out tonight if that's okay with you. We can go grocery shopping to make sure you both have food you like and maybe go to diagon alley to see if you need  anything from there.

Hermione lunged forward and hugged her mom tightly. She really appreciated what her parents were doing for her.

"Okay I should be back in like 45 minutes. Ron will have to pack and his mom might pop in with us okay mom? Hermione said quickly as she grabbed a handful of floo powder.

"That's great sweetie, see you soon", her mom spoke while grinning.

"The Burrow" Hermione shouted and threw the powder.

A few moments later Hermione landed in the Weasley's fireplace. She stepped out into the living room and then walked to the kitchen where she heard Mrs. Weasley talking. When Hermione entered she saw that Ron had been waiting for her, talking to his mother.

"Hello Hermione, It's so good to see you dear." Mrs. Weasley said as she hugged Hermione.

"Hey Ron," Hermione said while trying to contain herself from jumping him in front of his mother.

"Hi Mione, Ron responded.

"Well you will never believe this but my parents said that you could come over tonight, and they wanted you to spend the week at my house. They have a convention in America and they would feel better about leaving me if I was not alone. That is if it's okay with you Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said while turning to see what Mrs. Weasley thought of the idea.

" I don't see a problem with that as long as you two pop in once in a while so I can make sure all is well." Mrs Weasley said while smiling brightly at Hermione. Hermione turned to Ron smiling.

"Well Ron what do you think?" Hermione spoke hopefully.

"I think I'm going to go and pack my stuff." Ron said while grinning.

"Oh Ron, my mom wants to take us out tonight, to get some food and maybe stop at Diagon Alley. I hope that's okay." Hermione said suddenly nervous that Ron would not like the idea of spending an evening with her mother Ron walked over to her so that he could talk to her without his mother hearing.

"I would go anywhere as long as I am with you," Ron whispered into Hermione's ear sending the most wonderful tingling sensation down her spine. With a smile Ron turned around and headed upstairs to pack for the week. When he was done packing he met Hermione downstairs who was at the time talking with his mother about their past year at Hogwarts. Clearing his throat Ron spoke.

"Hermione, I'm all ready to go."

"Okay great, lets get going then. My mom should be ready and waiting for us."

Ron walked over to his mother and hugged her goodbye. She took his hand and placed fifty dollars in his palm. Ron looked to his mother in amazement knowing that money was tight.

"Do me a favor Ron, treat her to something special. Have fun and as I'm sure you know she is a wonderful girl, and will be a great addition to the Weasley family", Mrs. Weasley whispered in her youngest sons ear. Ron was shocked he had no idea his mother knew him this well. He smiled a knowing smile to his mother and then walked over to Hermione.

"I'll go first," Hermione said while stepping into the fireplace.

"Granger House", she yelled as she threw the floo powder and disappeared.

As soon as she was gone Ron stepped in grabbed the floo powder and repeated Hermione's actions.

"Granger house," Ron yelled.

With a thump Ron landed in Hermione's fireplace, looking up he saw Hermione waiting for him. He stepped out and kissed her quickly, making sure no one was around. As they pulled back and turned around Hermione's mother walked in the living room.

"Ah there you two are. Hermione why don't you and Ron go to your room and get everything situated. You can expand your room right sweetie?, her mother asked.

" Yeah mom, and I can add another bed and dresser", Hermione proudly boasted.

"Great when you two are done, we get going okay"

"Sounds good to me", Ron said as he grabbed his bags throwing them on his shoulder.

When they were done with situating the room, the couple made their way downstairs. Hermoine's mother saw them, grabbed her car keys and turned to their direction.

"Let's get out of here," her mom said.

They walked out the front door and piled into the family car. The drive was comfortable and Ron and Hermione told Hermione's mother all about Hogwarts and how their year went. As they pulled into the grocery store Hermione explained to Ron that this was the place where muggles got all their food. Ron nodded in understanding and took the liberty of pushing the carriage. They picked out the foods that they liked and made their way to checkout. Since it was late, Hermione's mother told them they would be unable to go to Diagon Alley but that while they were away Hermione was allowed to take the car. When they got back to the house Ron and Hermione helped her mother put the groceries away and then her and Ron went to the living room to watch some t.v.

"Hermione, sweetie your father and I are going to bed. We have an early flight in the morning, Hermione's mom said as she hugged Hermione goodnight. Mrs. Granger then went to Ron and wished him a goodnight as well. She reached down and hugged him as well whispering her thanks to him for watching their little girl. She pulled away and looked at the pair before heading off to bed.

"Your mom is really nice Hermione." Ron said as he looked at her on the other couch.

"Yeah, well it helps that she really likes you. Hermione said while getting up and walking over to Ron. Ron smiled brightly and opened his arms to let Hermione crawl onto the couch he was and into his warm waiting arms. 

"This week is going to be great, Ron said as he leaned into Hermione kissing her. Hermione pulled away and smiled at Ron.

"Well until they leave for their trip we have to act as friends, and friends only. I don't want them to reconsider having you stay here." Hermione said while leaning in and giving him a passionate kiss.

"Lets go to bed love," Ron said while standing and taking Hermione' hand in his. As they walked to the bedroom they would share Hermione had a fleeting thought of all the possibilities this week could hold. Climbing into her bed Hermione wished Ron a goodnight.

"Goodnight Ron, I love you"

Goodnight Mione, I love you"

Turning off the lights they settled in for a restless night of sleep, knowing the one they loved was so close, but untouchable at the moment.

Please, Please, Please Review. Next time will be their first day and night alone together….


	5. Muggle Movies and Experiences

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter….. Thank you for reviewing those of you who have.

Chapter 5 Muggle Movie and Experiences

            Hermione had woken up for the fifth time that night. Rolling over to look at the clock she saw that it was 7:00 a.m. She just could not sleep anymore. Getting out of bed as quietly as she could, she looked over to Ron. His shirt was off and he had a white sheet wrapped around his torso. He was lying flat on his stomach with one arm under his pillow the other stretched out. He looked absolutely amazing Hermione thought. As though looking at him for the first time Hermione began to admire his body. He has strong muscular arms and back from playing hours upon hours of quidditch. His skin was slightly darker than usual making him look even more like a god to Hermione. Brushing off her thoughts she quietly padded across the carpet and bent down giving him a quick gentle kiss before turning and continuing downstairs to her kitchen. When she reached the kitchen she noticed a note on the kitchen table with an envelope directly underneath it. Picking up the letter she began to read:

_Hermione,_

_            Your father and I left at 5:00a.m. Our flight leaves at 6:00a.m. We will be staying at the Marriott Hotel in Boston, MA. If you need you can contact us there. We left you some money we have saved for you. We wanted you to have some fun this summer. Try not to study too hard while we are gone. We are proud of you sweetie. Have fun with Ron and please thank him for us again. The car keys are on the counter. Just make sure to put gas in. Be safe _

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad_

Hermione smiled and reached for the envelope, opening it she was shocked by what she had found. Her parents not only left her and Ron money. They left her and Ron a lot of money. Hermione could not believe her parents had just given her five hundred dollars to spend with Ron who was staying the week with her alone. My God she felt so happy. As she placed the money back into the envelope she felt two warm arms slide around her waist pulling her close. Warm breath tickled the back of her neck as Ron placed small gentle kisses on the nape of her neck. 

"Good morning Ron, Hermione said as she tilted her head back, giving him more access to her neck. Ron smirked against her heated skin and he whispered a quiet good morning in return. Turning Hermione around so that she was now facing him Ron kissed her full on the lips, sending electric shocks through the couple. Pulling away and smiling brightly Hermione walked to the refrigerator and began searching for something to make for breakfast.

"Ron, sweetie why don't; you go and take a shower while I make us some breakfast. Then maybe we can go out or if you would like we can stay in". Hermione said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Ron smiled at her.

"That would be great love. I'll go get in the shower and get ready. I think we should go out for a little while. If that's alright with you?" Ron said as he leaned in to give Hermione a quick kiss. 

" That's great. We do have all week. No pressures right." Hermione smiled beaming. She was glad that Ron wanted to spend time with her outside the house and away from the temptation of a bed. Hermione began to take out the ingredients she needed and began to make some breakfast. Meanwhile Ron was in the shower relaxing his body underneath the cool spray. He was thinking of how much his life had changed. It had changed so drastically and for the best. He smiled and cleared his head, and continued with his shower. Downstairs Hermione had everything almost ready. The scrambled eggs were done, and the bacon was almost prepared. Just as she finished removing the bacon from the pan the toast popped up. She ran over and grabbed them throwing them on a plate and began to butter them. Just as she was done she heard Ron coming downstairs. 

"It's all done, hope your hungry." Hermione said while setting two plates down on the table.

"It looks great love, thank you." Ron said as he grabbed his plate giving Hermione a quick kiss and then piling his portion on. When they were done eating their breakfast Hermione cleared off the table and loaded the dishwasher with the help of Ron. As soon as they were finished Hermione spun around smiling to Ron. 

"I'm going to go and take a shower. You can think of some things you might want to do today, or later on in the week." Hermione said.

"Sounds great, I'm really in the mood to do anything. I don't know much about what muggles do for fun so you can figure that out, I think I want to go somewhere I have never been." Ron said while staring into Hermione's eyes. Hermione caught the intense look in his eyes and began to get slightly uncomfortable. She was not accustomed to receiving such intense looks from Ron. Ron sensing her discomfort stepped forward and pulled her close to him so that their bodies were flush against each other. He rested his head down on her shoulder and gave a small chaste kiss to her neck before whispering in the sweetest tone.

"Sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I just realized how deeply I am in love with you, and just how happy you make me." Ron whispered before taking her lips with his in a deep passionate kiss. When they pulled away Hermione looked up into his eyes.

"I love you so much. You have made my world so much better."

Ron smiled in return and hugged her tightly. Releasing each other from their hold Hermione looked at Ron.

"Well I'm going to take my shower and get ready. How about we go to a movie theater." Hermione said as she looked at Ron clearly confused as to what a movie theater. Realizing he had no idea what she was talking about she decided to elaborate further.

"You know the television, well a movie theater has much bigger screens, and plays movies. We watched one the other night." Hermione said pleased the Ron's face lit up with understanding of what she was saying.

"That sounds great" Ron said looking forward to spending time with her outside of the house.  Hermione smiled gave Ron a quick kiss and walked upstairs to take her shower and get ready. Ron sighed happy with the way things were working out and decided to sit on the couch while waiting for Hermione to be ready. 

After about 45 minutes Ron heard Hermione coming downstairs, he stood up and looked in her direction and his jaw almost hit the floor. She was standing there wearing a short skirt, tight shirt and her hair was done in loose curls that framed her beautiful face. She was gorgeous. 

"Mione, you look gorgeous." Ron said still astounded with how great his girlfriend looked. His girlfriend. He liked that thought a lot.

"Ready to leave?" Hermione said as she looked at the intense look of lust radiating from Ron.

"Yeah, lets go before I change my mind about going out at all." Ron said grinning toothily at Hermione. Hermione blushed and the grabbed her car keys, and some of the money out of the envelope. She lead the way out the door and strode confidently toward the car. Unlocking Ron's door first she walked to her side to find that he had opened the door for her from the inside. 

"Thanks hun." Hermione said while smiling.

"No problem love." Ron said while watching in fascination as Hermione started the car and then backed out the driveway. He looked on in awe as Hermione drove to the theater. It was so amazing some of the things that muggles had invented. He now understood his father's fascination with the muggle world. When they arrived at the theater, Hermione parked the car and they walked to the door hand in hand. 

"What kind of movie do you want to see?" Hermione inquired while looking at the list of movies that were being shown. Ron shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, there were so many he had no idea.

"I don't know how about you just choose the movie." Ron said still looking up at the movie directory.

" Okay then," Hermione said while steeping up to the ticket booth.

"Two tickets for the Matrix please." Hermione said paying for the tickets and then taking them from the cashier.

"Want some popcorn and drinks, babe?" Hermione inquired while walking toward the popcorn stand.

"Sure" Ron said, while looking around in fascination at the theater. After they had got their food they made their way to the theater their movie was playing. They were about five minutes early. They took seats in the very back and began to talk to among themselves.

"Thanks for taking me here." Ron said seriously while grabbing a handful of popcorn and popping it into his mouth. Hermione smiled lovingly at him.

" Your very welcome Mr. Weasley." Hermione said while turning her attention to the movie that had just begun to play. Ron looked around the theater and noticed they were alone.

"Are their usually movies for just two people?" Ron asked Hermione.

"No, they are usually packed but muggle school is not over yet and if your not in school, then most likely you are working during the day." Hermione answered. Ron grinned he was going to like this. Pulling Hermione closer to him Ron settled in and began to watch the movie. About an hour into the movie and a lot of innocent caresses and flirting Ron decided to step things up a bit. Sliding his hand over her thighs he spread her legs slightly. Taking his time, and gently teasing he began to touch her thighs, caressing her higher and higher until he reached he reached her moist hot center. Moving her panties to the side Ron began to tease her opening, rubbing and touching her without fully penetrating her with his fingers. He dipped his middle finger inside her slightly and pulled back a little. Hearing a whimper Ron looked to Hermione's face and saw her need for him and the release he could give her. Sliding his finger inside her hot tight body he began to manipulate her to new heights. Pleasure flushed over her face as her hips moved on their own accord to the rhythm of his hand.  He felt her pulsate and then release all over his fingers. Removing his fingers form within her, he moved to his knees kneeling in front of her. Grabbing her by her hips he pulled her forward to the edge of her seat. Hermione watched, slightly confused by his actions. He slowly took her panties and slid them down her smooth legs leaving kisses in their trail. When he had removed the offending material he looked into Hermione's eyes. 

" I love you Hermione," Ron whispered huskily.

As she was about to respond she watched him lower his head and place his mouth on her. She was shocked as he made love to her with his mouth and teasing her with his hands again. She could not believe the feeling he invoked in her body. As he brought her to her release for the second time that night she called out his name. He removed his head and sat up looking into Hermione's flushed and pleasured face.

" I love you Ron." Hermione said breathlessly.

Ron smiled and sat up giving Hermione a passionate kiss. Hermione being able to taster herself on his lips was even more excited. She could not believe how well he had learned her body in the one day they had together. Pulling away Ron and Hermione finished the movie, even though they were much more interested in what was going to happen once they got home.

Review please…..Next time will be their first night alone. Will Hermione return the favor?????


	6. Home Again

I don't own Harry Potter…J.K Rowling does. Read and Review.

Chapter 6

Home Again

            Walking out of the theater Ron took Hermione's hand in his and guided her towards the exit.

"So did you like the movie", Hermione asked while they walked towards the car. 

"It was good, other things were better," Ron said grinning mischievously thinking back to what happened between him and Hermione during the movie. Hermione looked at him for a moment and then blushed brightly nodding in agreement. They made their way to the car and decided to head home so Hermione could get dinner ready. While they were driving home Ron decided he would ask Hermione some questions that he had been thinking about since the other night. Turning to look at her while she drove and composing himself as much as he thought he could, he called her name.

"Hermione, Do you think I can ask you a very personal question?, Ron asked nervously 

" Um yeah sure what is it Ron?, Hermione asked with butterflies in her stomach.

"Okay, uh… How far have you gone with a guy…before me? Hermione was surprised. She was surprised he was the first to initiate the "sex" talk. She was impressed, she thought she would have to bring the subject of experience up.

"Well, I kissed Victor and he tried to….you know…..touch me, but I did'nt let him. I was'nt ready.", Hermione shyly spoke as she drove trying with all her might to focus on the road. Ron exhaled with relief. She had not gone far at all and she was definitely a virgin. This was good. Hermione glanced at Ron who had leaned back in his seat.

"So Ron, How about you"? Hermione asked. Smiling lightly Ron looked in her direction again. 

" I just kissed one girl, well she kissed me. I guess it was just something I got over and done with, aside from that nothing else." Ron said pleased he had not done much more. He enjoyed exploring the art of pleasure with Hermione. The one girl he loved, the only girl he would ever love. Just like Ron Hermione was pleased, and knew that everything happening between them was as special to him as it was to her.  She looked over to Ron and smiled lovingly. Ron realizing that he still had two more questions, returned the smile and then began to speak again.

"Mione, You haven't done anything with me you didn't want right?", Ron asked fearing he had pushed her too far.

" Not at all Ron, I would give everything I have to you, and I look forward to doing just that.", Hermione said smiling.

"Even your viginity"?, Ron asked boldy looking to Hermione for her answer.

"Yes," Hermione said blushing, while pulling into her driveway.

"Good" Ron answered even happier than was before. He opened his door and stepped out leading the way to the house. Once inside Hermione decided that she wanted to take a nice relaxing bubble bath after dinner and then maybe just have a nice relaxing evening with Ron. 

"Hey Ron, after we eat dinner I want to take a bubble bath, and then just hang in for a relaxing night." Hermione said looking to Ron for his reaction to her plan.

"Sounds good, Do you think I can try a bubble bath, I have never had one and you have struck my curiosity", Ron said smiling at Hermione.

" Sure, if you would like you can join me in mine. The bathtub is more than big enough." Hermione said blushing.

" You mean you and me in one bath, totally naked"? Ron asked loving the idea Hermione proposed.

"Yeah, why not. I trust you and I love you." Hermione said with confidence she did not know she had.

"I love you Hermione", Ron said as he leaned in and kissed her.

"Since this night is focused on relaxing how about we just order some food. That way no one has to do any work." Hermione said before she leaned into Ron and kissed him again.

"Anything you want love", Ron said between kisses.

"How about we eat later, I'm looking forward to that bath." Hermione said as she took Ron's hand and led him upstairs towards the bath. When she got there she turned the water on to a nice warm setting. She then grabbed her bubble bath and began to pour some into the filling tub. Turning to Ron she smirked and then began to strip out of her clothes. Ron grinned and followed suite until they were both in just their underwear.

"Are you sure about this Hermione?", Ron asked anxiously trying to hide the evident bulge in his boxer shorts.

"Absolutely positive." Hermione said as she stripped of her panties and faced Ron waiting for him to do the same. Ron could not believe what he was seeing. She was gorgeous. Her body was amazing, and he could not contain the groan rising inside him from seeing her so completely. Maintaining eye contact Ron removed his boxers and watched Hermione's reaction as his erection bounded out. Hermione was amazed. Sure she had felt him and kind of seen him, but not like this. This was unreal. She could not believe how good he looked, and his erection, wow. What the Weasley boys lacked in material items they more than made up for in other areas. Well at least Ron did.

Smiling at him she took his hand and stepped into the bath. Ron stepped in behind her and pulled her down between his legs so that her back was against her chest. They settled in and Ron began to slowly wash Hermione's body. Hermione snuggled closer to Ron enjoying the attention he was giving her. When he was done she turned around to face him and began to return the attention by gently washing his muscular body. Reaching down into the water Hermione cupped his erection with her hands and began to slowly stroke him. Ron groaned in satisfaction and closed his eyes losing himself in the pleasure. Hermione continued to explore Ron's body when she felt Ron's hand part her fold and delve one finger deep into her. Hermione moaned at the feeling and began to stroke Ron quicker. Ron feeling the increase in his pleasure added another finger inside Hermione bringer her closer to the ultimate release. As Hermione began to pulsate tightly around Ron's finger's he could not contain himself and released himself right as Hermione climaxed. 

"My God Hermione, that was amazing". Ron said breathlessly. 

"I know, but I want something more." Hermione said seductively. Ron opened his eyes and looked at her shocked. 

"Ron, I want you to make love to me." Hermione said as she leaned in and kissed Ron with all the love and desire inside her. Ron pulled away only to stand up pulling Hermione to her feet. He silenced her with another kiss before picking her up out of the tub. Instinctively Hermione wrapped her legs around Ron's hips and began to kiss him again. Carrying her towards the bedroom Ron's lips never left hers.

Next time Ron and Hermione's First time. Sorry so short I just want to make their first time great it gets its own chapter. Please Read and review


	7. First Times

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…… For all that reviewed thank you…and Sorry it took so long for this chapter.

Chapter 7 First Times

As soon as Ron had reached the bedroom they shared he placed her down gently and fell to the bed next to her. Slightly giggling Hermione moved to lay over Ron and began to kiss him deeply. Ron groaned he could not believe he was going to make love to Hermione. My god how many times had he dreamt of this. Then it struck him…What if he wasn't good, what if he hurt her, or what if it's too soon and she regrets their coupling.

Pulling away from her hot kisses Ron looked deeply into her eyes.

"Hermione are you sure this is want?" Ron said slowly trying to calm himself down.

"Ron, I have wanted this for so long, Why you don't want me?", Hermione said feeling slightly hurt and rejected.

"Oh God Mione. How could I not want you. I have wanted you this way for a long time. I just don't want you to regret this, or feel we moved to quickly. Hermione I want you with every fiber of my being, but know that I would wait forever to be with you." Ron said while staring deeply into Hermione's eyes. Hermione's only response was kissing Ron with every once of love and desire she felt for him. At that moment Ron realized that regardless of what happened he would always need Hermione. Moving so that he could explore her body more easily Ron trailed his hands down her body while continuing to kiss her feverishly. Hermione moaned out with the pleasure he was awakening in her. Moving his hand slowly and gently he reached her moist center and began to tease her opening slightly before penetrating her with one finger to tease her from the inside. Hermione overtaken with the pleasure grasped his erection and began to stroke him with the rhythm of his finger inside her. Groaning at the sensation Ron pulled away from Hermione and began to trail kisses down her neck, through the valley between her breasts, until he reached the apex of her thighs. Lifting his head to look into Hermione's he smiled slyly before dipping her head to taste her. Hermione's hips moved on their own accord, dipping to the rhythm of his tongue on her. As she reached her climax Ron inserted his finger into her again pushing her over the edge, tasting her climax on his lips. Licking her juices off his lips he raised himself on his elbows and positioning himself at her entrance. Looking into her eyes for permission to continue he saw that Hermione had a dangerous sparkle in her eye. Pushing Ron off of her and onto his back Hermione began to take a similar trail with his body as he had with hers. Ron watched her with fascination as she reached his throbbing erection. Hermione took his erection in her hand and squeezed it gently. Looking into Ron's eyes she lowered her head and began to slowly take him inside her warm wet mouth. Ron was shocked he never thought Hermione would ever commit suck an act as pleasuring him with her mouth. Groaning and moving his hips with the bobbing of her head Ron lost himself in the pleasure she was giving him. Realizing that he was reaching his climax he decided it was time to stop her.

"Hermione, You have to stop or I'm going to cum...…..Please let me be inside.", Ron groaned. 

Hermione registering his words reluctantly pulled away. Ron flipped her over so that he was laying slightly on top of her. Grabbing her wand Hermione began to softly perform a contraceptive spell. Ron realizing what she was doing smiled warmly at her. As much as having children with Hermione would make him happy, he would gladly wait till they were more prepared and out of Hogwarts before starting their family. Placing her wand back on her nightstand Hermione reached up and pulled Ron down for a passionate kiss. Ron returned the kiss eagerly and positioned himself at her opening. Pulling away so that he could look into her eyes he moved the tip of his erection slightly inside of her. Looking for the approval to continue Ron looked into her eyes once more. He was returned with the sweetest smile he had ever seen grace her lips and felt her warm hands on his lower back pulling him forward gently. He pushed forward slightly until he felt her barrier, then looked into her eyes and whispered, " I love you so much Hermione." As soon as the words left his mouth he pushed through burying himself deep inside of her and taking both of their virginities. Looking down to see if Hermione was okay he saw tears brimming her eyes.

" Are you okay, I'm sorry I hurt you." Ron whispered while kissing her tears away.

" I have never been better. The pain wasn't so bad. I think I'm okay now." Hermione said while experimentally moving her hips. Ron groaned at the sensation coursing through his body and began to join her in the slow soft movements of her hips. Looking into her eyes he reached down and kissed her with all the love and emotions he ever felt for her pouring through the kiss and into Hermione. Hermione was taken back by the intensity of the kiss and began to kiss him with all the passion she ever held deep inside of her concerning the red headed boy that was currently making soft gentle love to her. Pulling away and resting his forehead on hers he began to whisper sweet sentiments to her, declaring his love for her in completeness, showing her how deep his feelings for her ran. Hermione moaned out as he began to increase his pace inside of her, increasing their pleasure. "God, I love you Ron. I never want to be without you." Hermione moaned as she approached her building climax. Ron hearing her declaration groaned out while increasing the force of his thrusts, still being careful to cause her only pleasure and no pain. "Hermione, I swear it, I will always love you. I will never ever leave you. Ron groaned. Hermione hearing his words was pushed over the edge and began to pulsate tightly around Ron's throbbing erection. Ron feeling the force of her climax released himself deep inside of her while she came wildly. Stopping his movements but remaining inside of her Ron smiled the most loving and pleasured smile she had ever seen. 

"Thank you", Ron said while smiling.

"For what?", Hermione inquired while returning the smile.

" For allowing me to be your first. To be your only." Ron said breathlessly while hugging her body tightly to his. 

"Well then Mr. Weasley, Thank you." Hermione said grinning.

"What for dear Miss Granger? Ron inquired in the same amused tone.

"For allowing me to be your first and your only." Hermione said while reaching up to kiss him.

"It was always you Hermione," Ron said truthfully. Hermione sighed contently and cuddled up with Ron for some rest after their very physical and tiring activities.

********* Review please. Again sorry it took so long. Hope you enjoyed it!!!!!! Oh and I promise Harry n Ginny will be invited to Hermione's for the time as well, probably next chapter. I didn't forget them just wanted to get Hermione and Ron together so they could get Harry and Ginny together. Till next time……


	8. The Arrival

Chapter 9

The Arrival 

Rolling over Ron was awoken when his very naked body brushed against warm welcoming flesh. Opening his eyes he was welcomed with the sight of a naked Hermione cuddled up to him. Smiling briskly at the memories of their lovemaking Ron placed a small gentle kiss upon Hermione's brow. Smiling in her sleep Hermione moved closer to the source of her enjoyment. Ron slowly and gently removed himself from the jumble of blankets and moved gracefully out of the bed. Looking back to make sure he had not woken Hermione he saw she was still sleeping peacefully. Grabbing his clothes from the floor he quietly dressed and made his way out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen.

Opening the refrigerator door Ron fished out some ingredients and began to make some dinner since they clearly missed dinner due to other activities. As he began to cook he noticed a small owl fluttering around outside of Hermione's window. Opening the window the small owl allowed Ron to untie the letter and then flew to the counter to get some rest form his journey. Opening the letter Ron began to read.

_Ron,_

_            How could you leave me here. I am so incredibly bored. Can I please come to Hermione's with you for a few days. Maybe you could invite Harry that way there would be no odd one out. Please I promise I'll be good. Write back soon I can't handle this any longer._

_Ginny_

Ron grinned. Poor Ginny she must be going mental all alone at the Burrow. She was the only one there since the twins moved into town to be closer to their shop. Sighing he decided he would ask Hermione if it would be alright. Turning his attention back to dinner he was surprised to see that the meal was coming along as good as it was. He was no great chef but he wasn't at all that bad. So far the steak was cooking, the potatoes were almost done and he was just starting the vegetables. Setting the timer he decided to sit in the living room while the dinner finished cooking. It would only be about 15 more minutes till it was done and then he could wake Hermione and surprise her. Deciding he didn't want to wait the 15 minutes Ron slowly ascended the stairs and entered the bedroom. Kneeling down on the floor next to Hermione Ron gently traced one finger up her naked spine. Hermione responded to the caress and smiled softly. Ron grinned and leaned forward and began to kiss the trail his finger had just made. Ron felt Hermione began to stir and knew she was awake when he heard a breathless moan escape her lips. Pulling back Ron looked into Hermione's eyes and smiled.

"G'morning" Hermione said as she rolled onto her back and pulled Ron with her back into the bed with her.

"How are you feeling?" Ron asked as he kissed her neck lovingly.

"Incredible, Better than I ever have. Hermione said while bringing her lips to Ron's.

"Good. I have some dinner downstairs. It should be ready in a few minutes so get on up and come downstairs I am going to go and set the table." Ron said while getting up.

"You cooked dinner and now you are going to go and set the table?" Hermione asked her voice laced with shock.

"Yeah and I know you will love it." Ron quipped smugly before turning to leave a shocked Hermione.

A few minutes later Hermione began her decent downstairs. When she reached the kitchen she was shocked with what she saw. Ron had cooked dinner and it looked and smelt fantastic. She smiled warmly at him as she made her way over to the table. Ron motioned for her to sit and then served her a portion. 

" So Ginny sent us an owl. She is really bored at the burrow and wanted to know if it was alright if she spent a few days with us. I told her I didn't mind as long as it was alright with you." Ron told Hermione as they ate their dinner.

"That sounds fine to me. Did she by any chance mention Harry?" Hermione asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Don't tell me she is still in love with Harry Potter!" Ron exclaimed.

" No she got over the whole Harry Potter thing….but she fell in love with Harry." Hermione added quickly.

" I don't understand you girls ho can she have gotten over Harry Potter but still be in love with Harry?" Ron asked.

" Simple when she first met Harry she was in love with the Harry we read about, the boy who lived. Then she got to know him and she feel in love with Harry, the real Harry." Hermione explained as she finished eating her dinner.

" So then should we invite Harry over as well and see what happens." Ron added.

" That would be great lets write them." Hermione said as she grabbed a piece of parchment and quill.

Dear Harry,

            Well just so you know Ron and I are finally a couple. Yes I know it's great, isn't it? Anyways we were wondering if you would like to come over to my house for the weekend. Ginny will be here so it should be fun. If you can come then just floo right over we put some powder in the envelope. If you can't then write us back I really hope we see you. We are going to the burrow for a little but to pick up Ginny and talk to Mrs. Weasley. Hope to see you when we get back.

Love 

Hermione and Ron

Hermione grinned to herself as she sent the letter with her owl. Ron had cleared the table and was working on trying to figure the dishwasher out, he decided to let Hermione handle the letter. Hermione sat back down at the table and her eyes became transfixed on Ron. He was just loading the dishwasher and to her he looked simply amazing. She could not believe that they were finally together, and after last night they were together. She had lost her virginity last night to the one man she would ever love, and she had never felt better than she had at this moment. Getting out of her seat she crept up to Ron and wrapped her arms around his middle hugging him close from behind.

" I love you Ronald Weasley." Hermione said quietly. Ron leaned into her touch and turned to face her. Wrapping his arms around her he lowered his head for a quick loving kiss.

" I love you Hermione Granger." Ron said just before his lips touched hers.

" Lets get ready and go get Ginny. Hopefully when we get back Harry will be here." Ron said as he grabbed Hermione's hand and leading her out of the now clean kitchen.

They walked through the house and grabbed what they would need and then walked over to the fireplace. Hermione walked in the fireplace first and grabbed some floo powder.

" The Burrow." Hermione said as she threw the powder. As soon as she was gone Ron stepped in her place and did the same. 

When he arrived at the burrow the first thing he saw was Mrs. Weasley and Hermione in a bear hug. Clearing his throat to get their attention Mrs. Weasley released Hermione and embraced Ron.

" I'm very happy for you Ron." Mrs. Weasley said into Ron's ear. Ron blushed but hugged his mother a little tighter. 

"Thanks mom. It really means a lot to me." Ron said quietly. Pulling away from his mother Ron walked over to Hermione and gave her a quick kiss before walking towards the stairs.

"Ginny" Ron bellowed.

"Ron" Ginny called as she came bounding down the stairs in excitement to be finally getting out of the Burrow. 

"Well are you coming or not? " Ron asked sarcastically. Ginny answered by throwing herself at Ron and knocking him over on the ground. 

" Of course big brother. " Ginny said giggling and running from her now annoyed older brother.

" Ginny what did you have to do that for. It hurt." Ron complained while walking back into the living room.

"Awww did lil Ronnie get hurt? " Hermione asked as she made her way over to Ron and giving him a kiss.

" Not anymore" Ron said grinning.

"Good. So are we ready to go? " Hermione asked looking at Ginny and smiling at her best female friend.

" You bet I am. I have been ready since I wrote that letter." Ginny said 

" Ginny that was hours ago." Ron said amazed that she was that desperate to get out of the house. For some reason he thought it might have something to do with the prospect of seeing Harry, but he wasn't about to ask.  Walking over to the fireplace they each took their turns and all shouted their destination…Granger House.

 Arriving at the Granger house Ginny was surprised to run straight into the arms of her love- Harry. 

" Hey Ginny." Harry said blushing from the unexpected contact with the beautiful Ginny. Truth be told his crush on Cho had ended a long time ago. Since then he has been falling for the youngest Weasley and at this moment in time he thought he reached the bottom…He was in love. 

"Hi Harry." Ginny croaked while moving away from the close contact. Just as they separated Hermione came out of the fireplace.

"Harry" Hermione exclaimed as she grabbed her best friend in a hug.

" Hey Hermione. Congrats on you and Ron…though it took you two long enough. " Harry said with genuine happiness that his friends had found such a great love. He just hoped he would get his soon, and that it would be Ginny that gave it to him.

As soon as the pair had embraced Ron came tumbling out and collided with the group.

"Bloody hell Harry. That's my girlfriend you are holding." Ron said trying to sound mad and failing horribly. 

"Yeah and as beautiful as she is I have my eye on someone else." Harry said while staring directly into Ginny's eyes.

Hermione who witnessed the silent exchange began to grin to herself. After this weekend she was sure she could have Ginny and Harry together and hopefully as happy as she and Ron were.

" Come on guys let's go find you two a room. " Hermione said as she led the ay to the upstairs. Opening the door the group entered the bedroom and Hermione took out her wand and muttered a few spells and enlarged the room, bed and added some other furnishings. 

" I hope you guys don't mind sharing a room. I really don't want to alter to many rooms in the house and I don't know the spell to make one bed into two. I can just enlarge the one bed." Hermione said while looking completely truthful and sincere. Ron seemed to be the only one who knew that almost all of what she had said to be a lie and this was some attempt Hermione was taking to bring Harry and Ginny together. Although it was possible that Harry and Ginny were too shocked that they would be sharing a bed to even think to object. Instead the two looked to each other with the silent question of whether this was acceptable to the other. Ginny shook her head with a small shy smile and Harry returned the gesture looking as equally flustered if not more.

"Well I was thinking that tonight we could all go down to this great club I went to over the summers." Hermione said while looking at Ron.

" Mione you like clubs?" Ron asked with shock laced through his voice. 

" Well I'm not all books and no fun and I happen to love to dance, Do you guys dance? " Hermione asked hoping that they would agree to this. Ginny shook her head in agreement still a little flustered to speak.

" I can dance." Ron added proudly looking at Hermione who was looking highly  skeptical at the idea of Ron being a dancer.

"I can dance as well." Harry added. 

"Good then that's what we'll do. Hermione quipped excitedly. Grabbing her wand she waved it in the air and produced four fake id's. 

" Just in case we want a drink. " Hermione added before any questions could be asked.

"Alright guys lets get ready. Guys you can use this room Ginny and I will be in my room. " Hermione said over her shoulder as she and Ginny walked out of the room leaving the boys to their own thoughts.

As soon as they reached Hermione's room Hermione began to rummage through her closet. It had been so long since she had been to the club. Tonight was going to be great. Finding the items she had been looking for she threw some clothes at Ginny who was looking slightly downcast. 

" What are these for?" Ginny asked 

" For you to wear silly. I'm sure this is your first time to a muggle club…you have to look your best for Harry, oh and Ginny in case you didn't notice Harry is crazy about you. " Hermione finished while changing her clothes. Once both girls were finished dressing they looked themselves over in the mirror.

Ginny was wearing an emerald tight shirt and black leather pants. She looked amazing. Hermione had applied her makeup and fixed hair with some simple cosmetic spells. She was very pleased with the results. Harry would be very shocked when he saw her.

Hermione looked incredible as well. She was wearing black leather pants as well only her top was a tight red that showed some cleavage…just enough to tempt Ron. Her makeup and hair were similar to Ginny but different colors and both girls hair was tied back. As soon as they were ready they went to wait in the living room. As soon as they entered they were shocked with what they saw. The boys looked gorgeous. They both had loose fitting dark jeans and buttoned down shirts. Harry had gelled his hair, which had quite a yummy effect. Ron had cut his hair and had it gelled as well only his was not spiked instead it was more of messy spikes that went in all directions. He looked gorgeous. Hermione could not wait to get to the club. Both boys had turned around when they heard the girls enter the room and were stunned speechless. They had never seen such beauty. Ron smiled brightly and walked up to Hermione and offered her his arm while giving her a long stemmed red rose. 

"You look gorgeous. You are by far the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Ron whispered in her ear. Hermione smiled brightly.

" Thank you. You look incredible as well. " Hermione said while walking towards the front door.

" Ginny you look amazing. " Harry said as he handed her and identical rose as Ron had to Hermione. 

" Thanks Harry. You look really great too." Ginny said blushing lightly. Harry reached out and grabbed her hand and led the way following Ron and Hermione out the door and to the club. All four hoping this night would be as great as it had already been.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I am so sorry it is so late. I have been so busy since school started. Grumble. Well review please and I'll try and have another chapter up this week which will be a long one again. The club and then the night together for Harry/ ginny. And some Ron/Hermione.

Till next time


End file.
